


Something New

by Mystery_works



Series: Assassin Twins [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton's Farm, F/M, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_works/pseuds/Mystery_works
Summary: Tale of teenagers with gifted abilities. They try to give their best to see a little change for good in the world. However they are not alone. With avengers & their friends guides them all along.What if Michelle had a twin sister no one knew about? What if they both were actually assassins?Join in their adventures as they discover the wonders and secrets and improve themselves with the time.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Hulk & Avengers Team, Hulk & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & T'Challa & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Vision, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Series: Assassin Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Introducing The One

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters with an exception of one are not mine. Read, leave kudos and comments. And spideychelle because why not?
> 
> Also English is not my first language so please pardon my mistakes. This is my first take on MCU with first time posting this on this platform although I'm not new to the writing world.

As much as he says that he hates the school with overexcited teenagers(although he's one),loud ringing bells,bright lights,annoying bullies,boring syllabus and over strict teachers,he did enjoyed his time with his best friends which included Ned and MJ.( He and Ned still are trying to figure out how did they ended being best friends with her?). Mid terms starts today and he did missed the school although they only had a week long vacation after stressful exams the three of them met every day to try new pizza corners.

"Hey, dude I got new Lego set"

He heard his best friends' ever excited voice and turned to answer him. However before he could voice out a syllable,a new voice made them jump in surprise.

"Sup losers"

There MJ is standing in all her glory with messy hairs & stoic face holding probably new crisis book with a soft look in her eyes reserved only for them. And before both the boys could greet her back,they were rudely interrupted with the first bell going off (or on?). Luck is on their side(it's not but they are trying to be optimistic here) as they had same home classroom and almost same schedule with him being alone in his Spanish class and Ned in another in social science.

Entering the classroom they made bee line towards their classic last benches despite being the greatest nerds in the whole school. After Flash said his famous dialogue along the lines of calling him names and trying prove him lying about his Stark Internship,they started talking among themselves. With his super hearing he heard the rumours of a new student joining today.

Ms. Warren entered with a new unknown face tailing behind her. She was wearing black stretch jeans and white sweatshirt with the italics that said "Keep Life Simple" in black ink. As he gained more experience in spidermanning and also due to side effects of spending time with MJ,he did get better in observing people and his surroundings. As a result he saw her not making eye contact with anyone finding her sneakers or maybe floor more interesting. He could tell that she was nervous. As she looked up to intorduce herself,he noticed her making subtly brief eye contact with MJ before speaking. She strikingly looked similar to MJ with same shade of hair colour and eye colour. Though her hairs were straight and she wore nerdy spectacles. But thinking he was maybe overthinking,pushed those nonsensical but important thoughts at the back of his mind.

If he heard it correct her name was "Crystal Flake". She sat beside his right side with Ned on his left and MJ on her right. He did take a note that despite Flash inviting her to sit beside him,she chose the last benches. Ms. Warren started new topic in physics,something related to oscillations. He soon tuned out having already known everything. Being bored he looked around, Ned was trying and failing to take notes. It seemed that MJ found her target to draw in her crisis book,Flash already dozing off. Some girls gossiping about the new fashion trend, Abe playing games in the mobile, first benchers dutifully acting to pay attention to whatever Ms. Warren is droning on and on about and that new girl reading some thick unknown book with great concentration which made the world around him spin just by looking at it. If she wasn't scribbling and underlining with pencils,he would've been convinced that she was rather a real looking type wax statue. Glancing at the clock he knew he had 15 more minutes to survive,he may as well pay a little bit attention so as to not screw up about the points discussed in the next class.He was almost out of the class after the bell rang but Ms. Warren stopped him and that new girl whose name he already forgot. He motioned towards Ned and MJ to continue that he would join them later in class.

"Ms. Flake, if you have any difficulty in catching up with previous notes and I'm unavailable. You can ask Mr. Parker here for help." She meekly nodded.

"Mr. Parker I hope it would not cause inconvenience for you."

"Sure, Ms. Warren I would be happy to help"

"Alright then you two may proceed to your next class"

They both got out together stopping near their lockers. Her's was just three locker away from his on the left. Collecting their books for next class they fell in the sync again. They both had AP chemistry. He felt the need to introduce himself. Not sure why but he went with it anyway.

"Hi. Um my name is Peter. Peter Parker" He said extending his hand. She hesitated for a second before shaking his.

"Crystal Flake" He would have totally missed it had he not been blessed with super hearing. They continued to walk in silence since their chemistry class is one floor up. Peter being Peter couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Um..so how many AP classes have you joined?"

"All" Came her reply.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I mean me & my friends have opted for all the AP classes too but you would be so smart to take them all in the middle of terms"

"Yeah" 

Soon they rounded around the corner and were in the class. Thankfully teacher had not arrived saving them from getting detention on the very first day. She again sat at the last bench. Soon the class started and everything went in sync. Ned and him goofing over star wars,MJ sketching those who were bored and in distress,others not so subtly chatting and playing games and that new girl drowning into whatever was written in that thick book that had the potential to kill anyone or cause severe damage if it is used as a weapon.

Peter & his friends were late for lunch since Mr. Harrington called them to schedule meeting for next decathlon practice along with topics to revise for practice. As they got their lunch and walked towards their usual spot,it was already occupied by the new girl eating cheese macaroni with ear buds plugged in. Without thinking much they followed after MJ taking their usual seats. She glanced up from his food and plugged out the ear buds and said nervously.

"Sorry. I'll find another place. Didn't knew you all sat here."

"Just eat already. No one's name is written here to confirm their place." She again just nodded and started eating with music playing in her ears trying not to invade in their privacy then she already had not that three of them minded.

She had same schedule as them having chosen the same subjects. What they got to know about her at the end of their school was that that she is very reserved,never speaks unless asked or it's needed and is always anxious and nervous but most importantly she was a genius.


	2. Parker's Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds more about his parents & decides to continue their legacy.

Peter,Ned,Michelle & Crystal gets along spectacularly well. Peter still has his own suspicions about both the girls but keeps quiet about it. He knows better than to go against them or behind their backs since it's impossible & they both knows almost everything. How? He has no idea.

Today is his parents' death anniversary,reason for his sour mood. Both the girls knows this. Like he said hiding something from them is practically not possible. He doesn't doubt that they both knows about his alter ego but since none of them have commented on it,he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't remember his parents much but there are still vague & happy memories of them enjoying together with another family who were their friends but he doesn't know about them. After his parents death,no friends of theirs contacted them or so he thinks.

Right now he's sorting through their belongings. He never dared to do so before but now when got the courage and his aunt May's permission,he had to do it by skipping his school time after attending first period by calling in sick. All three of his friends gives him a knowing look but doesn't call him out. He found some interesting things. Videotapes,video diaries,photographs of them with other unknown faces, handwritten diaries,letters & some research papers.

He saw all the videos & read everything. He might've missed the clear sign's if he hadn't been spending so much time with MJ & Chrytie as he & Ned had been allowed to call them. A privilege if someone asks them both. He collected all the clues he could find & resolved a secret message that made absolutely no sense so he leaves it for later. A key was hidden in the back of the diary with cover's. He found an address. . He figured the key was of either of somewhere mentioned in the address or something to unlock inside of it. He also realized that the secret message was actually password. 

While travelling in subway,he thought about what could be in it & a thought occurred to him. They couldn't possibly have hidden it where he was going. It was just too easy to find. There have to be some other clues. But well he'll ponder upon it later. Upon reaching the storage unit Brooklyn & paying for it. He went through their stuff. There were awful lot of pendrives & memory cards along with types documents & handwriting papers. There were some a couple of boxes in there too. 

But the more he read,the more intrigued he became. Countless questions arise in his mind & upon finding answers offered of them,more arose. So far he found out that his parents were SHIELD Agents of more than Alpha clearance. They mostly worked with another couple in a team. The most feared team at that. Upon searching on internet of all the files he could find of his parents & their other two team members. There were only records of the no. of missions they went on collectively as a team,in pair or solo missions excluding the ones that are not officially reported. But there was no report on what types of missions or any other information regarding it. According to their files,all the four were special agents trained by the mai founders of SSR. They were in no obligation to share any information at all. No one had any sort of power or authorization over them except the founders themselves. Not even director can send them to missions or ask for Intel.

And they had a high influence in the secret agency. It was suspected that they were trained for an entirely different goal which had never been confirmed for unknown reasons. A lot more made sense now about his parents' disappearance without so much of a clue & left him in the care of his beloved uncle & aunt. His parents indeed dead from plane crash though it is proved to sabotaged by Hydra & it is believed because they both came to know about their infiltration 6 years ago. The other couple died almost a year after them & indeed believed to be killed by Hydra vield in a train accident that was off trails. All the other information about them is hidden behind several firewalls. He could try to hack it but now is not the time. There was also no information of him or his uncle & aunt being associate with them. Nor any information about their partners.

Apart from SHIELD files,internet stated that his parents last worked in OSCORP as Microbiologists. But he knew better than to believe that. They were surely undercover for some sort of mission & were likely killed due to the information they must have discovered. Peter had no doubt that it was hidden somewhere in all these not-so-valuable assets.

Their parents & their partners had only one goal in mind & their kids were expected to work towards the same cause. Now it was upto him to find the other two with whom he is supposed to work with & see if they are aware of anything or everything at all. It might also be possible that they are searching for him too & if it's true it'll be a lot easier to meet at the middle ground.

But one he was sure about how he going to continue the legacy his parents left in their wake all the while honoring his Uncle's death. Time will tell if or when he'll the one's he is supposed to work with but he's not about to wait for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed with the timelines so it better fits the story. Can be kinda confusing as the story progresses since I'm mixing MCU,Marvel comics & animations.


End file.
